


[FANART] Cry Havoc by War Dogs

by CloudAtlas



Category: Black Panther (2018), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: Fake album/single covers for Cry Havoc by War Dogs, fromrunaways are running the nightby anothercoverAU: Natasha, Nakia, Okoye, Jessica Jones, and Valkyrie are the War Dogs: an all-girl rock band navigating their sudden explosion of hard-won success. Clint is a stand-up comedian - fine, Clint is John Mulaney. Bucky works security. Come for feelings about found family and fame, stay for the lesbian wedding and unnecessary dig at John Mayer. This premise escalated. The author regrets nothing.





	[FANART] Cry Havoc by War Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothercover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothercover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [runaways are running the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770311) by [anothercover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothercover/pseuds/anothercover). 



> Images from around the internet. Edited using Picasa, paint, word and a lot of patience. [Also available on my tumblr](http://cloud--atlas.tumblr.com/post/182936485494/fake-albumsingle-covers-for-cry-havoc-by-war).

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, I fucking love runaways are running the night. You should all read it. Go. Go do it now. Then come back here and yell with me about it.
> 
> *draws hearts around anothercover and their wonderful story*


End file.
